Righting The Wrongs
by EdwardFan13
Summary: What happens when your wish comes true? When you have all of the knowledge they need? Do you help or stand aside and let things run its true course? AU. Not all about Bella and Edward but mostly. Please Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Getting There

Ok I am officially weirded out now. I have no idea how I got here. I mean one minute I am sitting down reading the books, and the next I am living them. Wait let me explain everything first so you know what is happening.

My name is Elizabeth Mcennen and I was born January 31, 1993. I have brown hair and brown eyes. Ok so I am like a normal person. I have friends and family. I am not rich but I am not poor either. All my life I have been shy and quiet, but once you get to know me I act crazy . . . until now.

I usually hate reading, but when I started to read _Twilight_, I got hooked on the series. I loved to read the books. I would start to read in the morning and not put it down till it was time to eat. I had gotten a couple of my friends hooked too. It was all we talk about. Once they had picked out the actors for the movie all my friends thought that I was a Bella look-a-like. It got annoying after a while but it was cool to have people think that. So here I am sitting on my couch finishing up _Eclipse_ for the fourth time, and I start to think about the books.

_I wonder what would happen if it was real, if I could go and meet the real characters. I wish I can just go into the world of __Twilight__, __New Moon__, and __Eclipse__. I wish I was there to warn Bella of all the bad things that would happen. To protect her from what even Alice can't see. Start off in the beginning and work my way through each book._

And that's how it happened I was sitting there thinking about it and now, from the very spot I stand at I can see Bella saying goodbye to her mom and getting on the plane.

I started to make my way onto the plane, following Bella. The seat next to her just so happened to be empty, so I took it.

"Hi my name is Lizzy Mcennen. I am on my way to Forks, Washington. Where are you going to?" I said getting over my shyness, for the first time in my life, and trying to do what I asked in my wish._ If I want to protect her why not get to know her? I can make friends with her and let her trust me. At least this way I wont be a total stranger and she wont think I am crazy._ I thought.

"Bella Swan. And surprisingly enough that's where I am going to." She said with a blush.

"Oh how cool. Why don't we kill time and get to know each other?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure. Why not?" And so with that we started talking. I knew most of the stuff she was saying but it was cool to hear it from her and not a book about her. We talked until the plane landed and on our way to get her bags. I was about to walk away from her after she spotted Charlie, when I saw a couple duffel bags with my name on it._ Weird. _I thought_ but then again this whole day has been weird._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The First Problem and Powers to be Told

**Chapter Two: the First Problem and Powers to be Told**

After I found the mystery bags with my name on them, I went to get a cab. I had a couple bucks in my pocket to pay, and probably enough to have dinner tonight if it was cheep.

I tracked down Bella's house and started making a plan. If I wanted to do this, I won't want to be known to the Cullen family. I can't do much if I don't want to change the books too much. Just enough to make things hurt less for Bella, and guide Edward through some things.

As I watched Bella through the window, I realized that in a weird way, I kind of did look like her. A little darker that's for sure. But other than that we were practically twins. _That must be why she kept staring at me on the plane. She was comparing me to her. I mean we basically like the same things. I probably look like a stalker to her now. Great lets just hope I am not right about this._

I must have been going through this longer than I thought, because the next thing I knew Bella was in bed tossing and turning.

As Bella was getting ready for school, I thought I would register. Walking there took a while, but it was nice. The cold air and forest all around made me think of all the camping trips I went on when I was little.

Mrs. Cope was sitting behind her desk when I walked in the office.

"Hello. I wanted to register here." I told her getting my shyness back.

"Ok just fill these out and bring them back here." She said. **(I really don't know how this is supposed to go when doing this so play along)**

I nodded and went to fill out the forms. After many questions and a lie here and there the papers were done.

"Excuse me? Um…I finished the papers." Gosh I hate this stupid shyness.

"Oh yes. Just give me a minute to print out tour schedule and you are free to go." Goodness her shirt is purple.

As I waited Bella had come through to get her papers. She saw me and gave a small wave, that gladly returned.

"Here you go dear. Have a nice day!" Mrs. Cope said when the schedule finally printed.

When I walked out of the office I noticed I was late for class. Great. Now I get to be stared at and possibly a few glares.

Ok seriously Mike is really annoying. He saw me in the hall and just had to introduce himself to me. He has been following me ever since. That was after second period. Its lunch.

I noticed the Cullen table and decided to make my presence know to them.

"Why hello there. And how are you guys this fine day?" Maybe I should not have done that. Everyone is just looking at me like I am crazy.

"No I am not crazy for your information." Uh oh.

"How did you know we thought you were crazy?" Edward asked me.

"Oh u-u-um… it was written all across your guys face. Why what did you think I could read your minds or something?" Great I had hidden these things for so long and now there out. Perfect. Just perfect.

"What things exactly were you hiding…? Lizzy is it?" Oh great now Edward can read my mind. _No! I can't tell. They will come back and hurt me like the last time I let this slip. Sorry Edward._ I thought to him.

"Well it's was nice chatting but I must be off. Ta ta." I really need to get better at keeping my secrets if I want this to work out.

School ended and Bella came out of the office. Well better go start my job.

**Authors Note: ok so I am kind of new at this. Please review. And give me your ideas for what other crazy things should happen.**

**EdwardFan13**


End file.
